A Caring father
by Missylea
Summary: Matt cares a lot about his daughter but he's being pretty over protective that he won't stop threatening Tai and Sora's son. But Mimi is there to help right?


_This is a little Mimato story i wrote after a long time. Lately I've been sticking up to Taiora. But now I'm back to my most favorite couple. YAY! I hope you like this little interaction of Ishida family :D_

_I do not own digimon_

* * *

After eighteen years of marriage Mimi Ishida was still amazed by her husband and not in the good way.

It stunned her how he had no quarrels with himself for literately pushing an eighteen year old boy into the back of a door and threatening him.

"Don't you dare to touch her or make inappropriate moves on her. You'll badly get hurt from me."

"Mr. Ishida?"

"I'm not afraid to go to jail."

The boy's eyes widened fearfully at him again.

Mimi rolled her eyes, used to this speech yet still amused by it. She stepped forward, laying a hand on her husband's shoulder. She smiled at the boy, "Ryan why don't you go wait outside, I'll send Lily out when she's finished getting ready."

The boy looked ready to run but he managed a nod and another panic glance at Matt.

"Mimi," Matt turned, his eyes on fire.

Mimi massaged his shoulder with her fingers, pressing all the tender muscles. "Matt, he's a nice boy. He is Tai and Sora's son so he has good manners. He won't do anything stupid to her. Besides Kamiyas won't like if you kept threatening their son"

"I don't care if he's Tai's son. Ryan Kamiya is not going anywhere with my daughter without talking to me first." Matt said. His eyes hard yet tired. "Boys are horn dogs at that age…Lily's too young to date anyhow-"

Mimi giggled, "Horn dogs? Like you were?" Matt frowned. She dropped her hand to his chest and stepped forward. On instinct Matt lifted both hands to settle around her waist.

"She's seventeen, honey…she's old enough. Try and remember what we were doing when we were seventeen. If you remember we lost our virginity to each other at the very young age of sixteen " Mimi linked her arms around his neck, smiling gently.

Matt sighed, "I know…I do. But I worry. At that time when we made those decisions, we were sure about each other and we already knew we were going to spend the rest of our life together. Matt looked down in his wife's caramel eyes "But I worry for Lily. What if they make a mistake and Ryan leaves her after that? She'll be broken"

Mimi bit her bottom lip, "Sweetheart…she can handle herself. I promise. All Ryan wants to do is take her to the dance and at the end of the night he's going to kiss her. That's all that's going to happen. Trust me. Besides it's just the starting of their relationship. They won't do anything like that."

Matt huffed a heavy breath, "Not good enough for her…she's going to regret it she lets him go even that far."

"Oh says the man who gave me my first kiss in front of my father!" Mimi slapped his chest, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"It was an accident! Matt replied

"I still remember how my dad used to scared the hell out of you" Mimi laughed."And you weren't pleased by that" Matt pouted his face making Mimi giggle even more.

"Yeah I never liked your father's over protectiveness at that time but now I must admit I understand him. It's not that easy to raise a beautiful daughter" He said.

"Is Ryan here?" Lily asked, walking into the living room.

Mimi smiled over her husband's shoulder at the girl, "He's outside waiting for you."

"Dad tired to eat him alive again?" Lily asked, glaring at her father as he turned to face her, still not letting go of his wife.

"Now, you be careful, do you have your cell phone? Is it fully charged? Do you have any money for a cab just in case? Don't hesitate to leave-" Matt said, his voice rising and falling with anxiety. "And don't you think that skirt is little too short? Go change into something else." he ordered.

"Matt! It isn't that short" Mimi defended her daughter.

"Thanks Mom. Well Dad, have you ever stopped mom from wearing those mini skirts?" She teased her father."From what i know you were the one encouraging her to wear those. Right mom?"

Mimi just giggled in response

"Lily! You can leave now before i change my mind" Matt said to his daughter "And don't forget to call me if you got in any problem"

Their daughter sighed, rolled her eyes then opened the door and left them standing alone.

"Have fun!" Mimi shouted after her, barely containing her laughter as Matt stared worriedly out the window.

After a long moment Matt looked back down at his wife. "Thanks for the support." he said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Matt. To say you're overacting would be the understatement of the century. He's a good boy, she's a smart girl…they'll be fine." Mimi patted her husband's cheeks then stepped out of his hold.

"You say that now…but a lot of things can go wrong-"

Mimi rolled her eyes and walked into their kitchen, "I'm making dinner…if you want to go stalk Lily, go on…but you're going to have to deal with her complaining you ruined her life."

Matt stepped into the doorway and leaned against a pillar, "No…I'm sure you're right…." He sighed, then frowned slightly,

"Hey honey don't you think of those times, when how we used to lie and cover up ourselves in front of my parents for those naughtiest things we had done at our time?" Mimi asked her hubby smiling.

"How can I forget? Those were the the best and most exciting part of my life." Matt replied remembering those moments. a smile crept on his face.

"So don't you think your daughter deserves a chance of her happiness?"

"Yeah you're right Meems. I know sometimes I over react but still... I love her and care about her" He said sincerely.

"So promise me you'll try not to threat poor Ryan like that ever again?" she asked

"I'll try but can't promise sorry" Mimi frowned but then he continued "But you know what Ryan Kamiya is a nice guy. That's why i love threatening him." he laughed.

"huh?" Mimi was confused

"Mimi i'm just repeating what happened with me. So you can say I'm following your father's tradition" Matt burst out into laughter and soon Mimi joined him.

"So mean!" She pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

_Please read and review if you want. _


End file.
